In recent years, there has been known a braking system which recovers the heat generated in a brake of a vehicle and converts the heat into electrical energy for use. As such a braking system, there is a regenerative braking system (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-220804) which recovers the heat generated in the braking system and converts the heat into electricity using thermoelectric conversion elements. This regenerative braking system connects a brake caliper and the thermoelectric conversion elements using heat pipes, and transmits the heat in the brake caliper to the thermoelectric conversion elements through the heat pipes.